


The Bite That Binds The Gift That Gives

by Dykes_With_Knives



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Butch Lesbian Character, F/F, Lesbian Character, Past Abuse, Slow Burn, Vampires, Werewolves, femme/butch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:00:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29529525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dykes_With_Knives/pseuds/Dykes_With_Knives
Summary: Ezra Valentine is 28 year old backpacker with a horrible case of amnesia and turning into a monster during the full moon. Luckily, she is given shelter by a noble family while she recovers and regains her memories. Unluckily, that family is none other than the Dimitrescus, who see her as little more than a possible guard dog.This is a slow burn, the romance will not start until both characters are on more equal footing. It’s gonna start pretty rough so be warned.
Relationships: Lady Dimitrescu (Resident Evil)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 79





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tw: imprisonment/confinement, face grabbing, implied removing of outer clothes without consent (nongraphic)

The first thing Ezra noticed about her surroundings as she awoke was the cold steel below her body. The next was the bars that created a cage around her. Her head pounded, it felt as though she had been hit with a hammer repeatedly. With every pulse pain came and washed over her like some horrible hangover. She could faintly hear noises that sounded like footsteps and talking, though the details were hard to tell. Everything blurred together and when she rose her head it seemed like the world spun so fast she might vomit. Her head fell again and greeted the cool steel with a loud bang. Darkness surrounded her vision and she quickly drifted into a dreamless sleep. 

The next time Ezra awoke was with a start and a scream. A horrible shock ran through her body as a bucket of freezing water poured over her head and down her body. She gasped and spit the water from her mouth, struggling to move her hands to clear her face and see. Her body was fixed to a chair, the warmth of the manacles binding her hands and feet told her she had been there for some time. Her wet hair covered her eyes and she shook her head back and forth in great pain to clear her vision. She heard a soft giggling from somewhere in the room. 

Everything was still blurry, her surroundings grew in and out of focus with strain. A shadow stood before her, tall and imposing. Her teeth began to chatter and she tried to suppress a shiver. It was in that moment that she noticed she was only wearing her underwear, which were torn and soaked from the onslaught of water. She clenched her teeth and began to struggle against her restraints to no avail. Her captor stood in front of a torch, casting them in shadow. They made no move as she writhed and grunted.

Her muscles burned and she was just about to pass out again when she heard a pair of footsteps. Another silhouette emerged from the darkness, towering over the first one. It placed a large hand on the other’s shoulders before speaking. 

“Daniela dear, stop playing with that poor creature and go tell your sisters that dinner is almost ready” 

The smaller silhouette gave a noise of displeasure before disappearing. Ezra could hear the echo of footsteps grow quieter and quieter until the room became completely silent. The silence was almost comforting, and Ezra began to doze off in exhaustion. 

A large gloved hand grasped the women’s face tightly. Ezra’s eyes snapped open and brown met gold. The women before her was pale, with dark red painted lips and a sickly sweet smile. The large sunhat she wore blocked out the torch light. She leaned closer as Ezra’s heart beat grew quicker, until they were simply a breath apart. Ezra’s hands balled into fists, her nails biting into her palms as her breath quickened. She closed her eyes as the hand grew ever tighter, the creak of the women’s leather glove the only sound in the dark room. 

Suddenly the hand was gone and Ezra released a breath she didn’t realise she was holding. She opened her eyes, prepared to be hit or mocked.

The women before her rose to her full height and Ezra sucked in a breath. The lady smiled again and started to examine her nails as if she was bored. Ezra could swear they grew a few inches before she blinked and returned to regular size. Another shiver ran through her.

The women’s eyes met hers again, “Don’t worry little one, if I wanted you dead you would already be” she said in a calm yet condescending tone. 

Ezra did not speak or struggle. She simply stared at the mad women before her. Time seemed to slow as they stared at each other, both unable to break away or give up. Ezra clenched her jaw and furrowed her brows, a heavy anger fell over her. 

Ezra strained against her confines, nearly rocking back in forth in a rage. She screamed and howled, trying to claw her way out of this entrapment somehow. As she tried to kick her left foot, an excruciatingly sharp pain shot through her leg. It started at the top of her foot and traveled up to her thigh. It felt as though someone had injected molten lead into her veins. Her face contorted as she let out a silent scream. 

As the pain subsided she slumped forward, tears fell freely and drool trailed her chin. She felt fingers on her scalp and flenched then froze. She expected a sharp sting of nails but instead got soothing scratches and soft caresses. Her shoulders slumped and despite her best efforts she fell forward into the women’s touch. She could hear a soft hum before the women spoke. 

“My poor pet” she said again in that sweet yet condescending manner. 

“We’ll make a good dog of you yet...” the women smiled. Her hand stopped and she started to walk away. Her heels clicked and echoed along the stone hallways. 

Ezra did not protest. She simply tipped her head back and welcomed sleep.


	2. Due Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tw: sharp objects, unsafe food consumption 
> 
> Please excuse the over description of vintage clothing

Ezra cracked an eye open at the sound of footsteps and murmurings. She scanned the almost barren room. Though in her opinion it was more of a jail cell than anything. Half the room was sealed in rusted iron bars. The only furniture on her side was a small cot in one corner and what had once been a bookcase a little while ago. Which was why Ezra was in this predicament, both wrists caught in manacles, attached to the wall by a yard of chains. The other side held a large wooden table with nothing on it and a torch by the doorway.

Two figures entered the room, one was tall and the other was massive. The smaller carried a plate of something that Ezra could tell by the smell was meat. Her stomach growled deeply and her mouth began to salivate. She couldn’t tell when the last time she ate was, there was no way to tell time in the cell. The woman set down the plate on the table before picking up a large cut of what looked like venison with one hand.

She sat up as the smaller figure unlocked the door to her side of the room. 

“Food” the shadow said as it threw the slab of raw meat onto the floor in front of the chained woman. It gave a wet slapping sound as it hit the dirty stone ground. Judging by the smell it was fresh, untouched. 

Ezra growled, she reached as far as she could to the food but the shackles around her wrists kept her from going further. She stretched, her fingers almost reaching it as she strained. Almost. 

“Enough of that” came another voice, authoritative in tone. “I’ve no use for a dead dog”. 

Ezra knew who it was even without seeing her. She didn’t know the woman’s name, but she knew she was in charge. Ezra had named her ‘The Lady’ in her mind, the smaller ones were simply called ‘the demons’. 

The smaller figure gave a sigh before speaking. 

“You never let us have any fun!” she, assuming it was a woman, groaned. She picked up another slab of meat off of a table on the other side of the room. Her movements were exaggerated, as if a heavy weight made the simple act a feat of strength. 

She threw the meat into the cell and Ezra caught it easily. Her hunger overtook her as she grasped it tightly between her hands. Her fingernails sunk in deeply and she ripped and tore with her teeth. The disgust from her actions were overshadowed by a deep satisfaction as the meat gave way to her fangs and claws.

It wasn’t until she was about halfway done that she was reminded she wasn’t alone. A soft laugh emanated through the room and Ezra gave a deep blush. She wanted to stop, but the hunger and need kept her going until there was nothing left of the meal. 

“Good, now have you learned your lesson?” The Lady asked, pointing to the bookshelf. 

Ezra gave a short nod but did not speak. She had yet to speak at all with them. 

She hadn’t meant to destroy the bookcase, really. It was just that when she opened the first novel she had she found that she could not read it. It was in a different language, Latin most likely. She went through all twenty of the books looking for one she could understand before getting so mad she got a headache and blacking out. When she had awoken the bookcase was just pieces of wood and scraps of leather and paper. 

“Very well,” the woman said. The smaller one moved aside to let the titan of a woman through the cell doors. 

The lady crouched down to be eye level with Ezra. She was so tall that even in this position she still towered over the smaller women. Ezra watched as the women’s fingernails grew to long black claws. She trailed her index finger from Ezra’s sternum to her chin, lifting it up to hold eye contact. She gave a self satisfied grin when Ezra held her gaze. 

“My name is Lady Dimitrescu,” she stated coldly.

“you will refer to me as ‘ma’am’, ‘lady’ or ‘mistress’. In this house you will be a pet and guard dog to me and my daughters. If you are good you are rewarded, if you are bad you are punished” she smiled wider, proudly showing her fangs. 

“Do you understand?” She lifted her claw a little higher and Ezra strained her neck to get away from it. A soft growl came from her chest. 

“Yes ma’am” she spoke, her voice was deep and rough from nonuse. They stared at one another for a time, neither wanting to give in and look away. The intense gold in the vampires eyes was almost hypnotic yet burning, like staring at an eclipse. 

Ezra gave in quickly, turning her head to the floor in frustration. The action only made Lady Dimitrescu chuckle. She reached into a pocket of her dress and produced a small key. The woman held Ezra’s wrists in a firm yet gentle vice. The click of the key and the sound of the shackles hitting the stone were the only noises in the room. Ezra rubbed the sore skin on her wrists, clutching them tight to her chest. 

Lady Dimitrescu stood up to her full height. Ezra flinched but made no comment as the woman spoke. 

“Get the pup some clothes and a proper bed, I won’t have a feral dog running around my castle” 

“Yes mother” the smaller figure said as she bowed to her mother. She walked away briskly, leaving Ezra alone with Lady Dimitrescu. 

The taller woman exited the cell, standing to the side of the open door. Both the cell door and the door to the hallway were open. A straight bolt and Ezra could be on her way to freedom. She felt a tug in her chest where she sat. 

Ezra did not move from her place on the floor. She knew she was more likely to become dead than free if she ran. Yet still the need to run overcame her like a horrible itch she couldn’t scratch. Ezra began to shake in frustration. 

Lady Dimitrscu looked on in amusement as the woman before her struggled to make a decision. She waited for Ezra to move but she did not, she just sat and shaked, like a dog told to wait with a treat placed in front of it. 

Pretty soon the smaller woman came back with what looked like a trunkful of clothes. She dumped them into the middle of the cell with little interest or care. Ezra waited a moment before sorting through them. 

At least she was given a selection, she thought. 

All of the garments were outdated and worn. Some even had the occasional bloodstain. Ezra chose to ignore the stains and just find something comfortable. Most of the clothes were old torn dresses, Ezra quickly put those into the ‘no’ pile. She found some weird trousers and a dress shirt that looked older than she was. She placed those in the ‘yes’ pile. 

Lady Dimitrescu and her daughter looked on in amusement as the woman sorted through and placed the clothes into neat piles. She then dressed herself in silence, refusing to make eye contact with the audience before her. 

By the time she was done the smaller woman looked impatient. Ezra stayed quiet as she looked down at her outfit. If she were being truthful, she looked quite dapper. She wore a soft white linen shirt with dark cotton trousers. The trousers were a little baggy so she used suspenders to hold them up. She used an old waistcoat as a substitute for a jacket. She found a mismatched pair of socks and some lace up boots to cover her feet. Ezra’s thoughts were interrupted by an amused voice. 

“What is your name, pet?”, Lady Dimitrescu asked. 

She looked up at the women before her with what she hoped was a stoic face. For the first time since waking up here, she felt secure enough to speak. 

“My name is Ezra Valentine, Ma’am”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! This chapter is still kind of short, my bad :/
> 
> Constructive criticism welcome! Feel free to me know if you see a typo or grammar is wrong

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, feedback is always welcome!


End file.
